612
612 is the arc number of Hivebent, just as 413 and 11 11 11 are the arc numbers of Homestuck. Most of its appearances in Hivebent mirror the appearances of 413 and 11 11 11 in Homestuck. Despite Hivebent being over, the number continues to make occasional appearances throughout the story, often unrelated to the trolls. Appearances as a Date *Hivebent is set on Karkat Vantas's wriggling day: the 12th bilunar perigee of the 6th dark season's equinox, in the same way that Homestuck takes place on John Egbert's birthday, April 13th. **Six Alternian Solar Sweeps is equivalent to thirteen Earth years; thus, one Alternian solar sweep is equal to two and one-sixth Earth years (2 1/6 = 216 = 612 reversed). This fraction is 2.16''666667 when written as a decimal. *The Condesce arrived back on Alternia, and the Handmaid was killed, after the Vast Glub. *Dave Strider's birthday is originally on December 3rd. However, before The Reckoning, he time travels the equivalent of 72 hours, meaning his birthday would technically be shifted three days later (6/12). *In ''Hiveswap, one of Joey's diary entries is dated 6/12/1994, followed by a 4/13 entry. Appearances as a Time *The mysterious box under the Doomsday Scale . *Before Aradia has her conversation about Sgrub with Sollux, her Crosbytop displays the time as 6:12 AM. *In , Past Karkat exists 6 hours and 12 minutes before Equius, and Future Karkat exists 612 hours in the future from Equius. * between Kanaya and Future Karkat implies that the session of Sgrub took 612 hours to beat. This is confirmed when Karkat says he was hatched . 612 hours spans 3 weeks, 4 days, and 12 hours, suggesting his ectobiology encounter happened early in his adventure. *Late into the kids' session, Terezi instructs Dave to wire her 413 Boonbonds exactly 6 hours and 12 minutes in her own past. *As soon as John opens Jade's cruxtruder the countdown shows 10:25 (6:12 + 4:13). By the time she gets upstairs, the countdown is at "a little more than 6 minutes" - most likely 6:12. *The destruction of the trolls' Prospit occurs with remaining until the Critical Moment or 4 hours and 13 minutes after Jack entered the troll session. **The destruction of the trolls' Derse occurs 6 hours and 12 minutes after Jack entered the troll session or with 4:13:00 remaining until the Critical Moment. *2:16 seconds into it cuts to the trolls as they are about to receive the ultimate reward. Appearances as an Arbitrary Number *On where Dave receives John's wired boonbuck, the first digits of his amount of money is 612 and 413 backwards. *In her burst of randomness Aradia types "+ ?*rand(413^612)" after one sentence. *John has 9,413,612 Boondollars after ascending to the very top of his Echeladder by extinguishing the flames covering LOWAS with The Windy Thing. *In Jack carves 153 tallies to mark how long he has been imprisoned. 153 is one quarter of 612 and equals to 21 weeks and 6 days. Appearances related to the Characters *In where Hearts Boxcars is struggling with Eggs and Biscuits, there are six visible Eggs, each using a hat with 12 written on it, and four Biscuits each using a hat with 13 on it. *The sum of the numbers used in the trolls' typing quirks (Aradia, 0; Sollux, 2; Nepeta, 33; Terezi, 431; Vriska, 8; Equius, 100; and Feferi, 38) is 612. *Assuming the coordinates given in are accurate, John's house is at the corner of SE 267th Street and 216''th Avenue SE in Maple Valley, Washington. Appearances related to the Acts *Although probably a coincidence, Exile occurred in an update released on 6/12/09. *Hivebent began on the 12th of June, 2010, just as ''Homestuck began on 4/13/2009. *The 612th day of Homestuck was on 16/12/10 (12/16/10 in the American format). A was made to mark the occasion but got actually released one day late. *The update on 6/1/2011 has Vriska Serket attempting to challenge Bec Noir to a duel, consequentially leading to a possible doomed timeline. **The updates on 6/12/2011 include the beginning of Vriska's last pesterlog to John. *Cascade was released on 10/25/11, exactly 2 years, 6 months and 12 days after Homestuck began and 1 year, 4 months, and 13 days after 6/12/10, when Hivebent began. *According to the update log, (featuring the Condesce's first appearance in Act 6) was released on 2/16/12 - 612 backwards and forwards. It was actually released one day later. Hussie has also noted it was originally meant for Valentine's Day. *Act 6 Act 5 ended on 2/16/13. *The Megapause ended and Act 6 Act 6 started on 6/12/13. *The Troll Call was updated on December 6 (6/12 in European date format). Appearances related to the Songs *The album "Alternia" cost $6.12. It also has 12 regular tracks and six bonus tracks. *The album "Alterniabound" cost $6.12. **" ", from the same album is 2:16 long. *The album "The Wanderers" costs $6.12. Note that this album focuses on the Exiles instead of the trolls. For why this may be significant, see above. *The song " " from coloUrs and mayhem Universe B is 2:16 long. *The album "Homestuck Vol. 9" was released on June 12th, 2012. * is 6:12 long. Other Appearances *On 6/12/15, everything in the What Pumpkin store was on sale for 26.12% off. *612 is a palindrome of 216, a number whose apparent mathematical importance drives the protagonist of the movie Pi to insanity. *In Detentionaire, the teacher Mr. Langhorne is the 612th in the Mark Twain series of clones. *In the children's book "The Little Prince," the titular character lives on an asteroid, like the trolls. The asteroid's name is B-612. *Earth's tides change approximately every 6 hours and 12 minutes, which could be referenced by the fact that the Alternian royalty lives underwater. *In Steven Universe's "Last one out of Beach City", Steven and Pearl are doing a puzzle with 612 pieces (that just so happens to resemble the battlefield) *612 = 2^2 × 3^2 × 17, Harshad Number Category:Arc numbers